When people are traveling by car or are camping in the fields, they usually have trouble finding an accessible toilet facility.
To solve such a problem, a temporary toilet is then build in places where they are most needed. However, because these temporary toilets are generally build with fiber glass or wooden boards and usually include a box-like container to store the waste, they generally occupy a large space and are not suitable for a vehicle, except possibly a trailer.